deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's ultimate creation. He previously starred in Eggman vs. Wily and in One Minute Melee ''against Bowser Jr. He fought Zero (Mega Man X) in ''DEATH BATTLE ''episode 79. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Metal Sonic vs Android 17 * Bowser vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic VS Chaos * Cyber Zilla vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Cyborg Superman vs Metal Sonic * Darth Vader vs Metal Sonic * Donkey Kong vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Metal Sonic vs Genesect * Iron Man vs Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic VS Kamek * Kirby VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Kiryu (Abandoned) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Metal Sonic * Meta Knight vs Metal Sonic * Metal Mario vs Metal Sonic * Mewtwo VS Metal Sonic * Proto Man vs Metal Sonic * Ridley VS Metal Sonic * T-1000 vs Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Triborg * Metal Sonic vs UP10K * Wario vs. Metal Sonic '''Completed Death Battles' * Amazo vs Metal Sonic * Ultron VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs. Astro Boy * Metal Sonic vs. Cell * Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic * Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic * Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs. Omega Zero * X VS Metal Sonic * Zero VS Metal Sonic (Fanon Version) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ace Killer (Ultraman) * Bizarro (DC) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Nu-13 (BlazBlue) * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) Death Battle Info (Eggman VS Wily) *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55ps/600rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's Abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan & Copy Ability Death Battle Info (Metal Sonic VS Zero) Background *Height: 3'3" | 100 cm *Weight: 275.4 lbs | 125.2 kg *Built to surpass Sonic *Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip *Main Engine: 250cc, 4-valve Orgon Fusion Engine **Max power. 6,800 rpm **Max torque: 4,000 rpm *Drives an ATV Arsenal *Chest laser *V. Maximum Overdrive *Black Shield *Ring Spark Field *Spin Attack *Copycat **Knuckle Slam **Bat Guard **ESP **Chaos Control Feats *Top Speed: 26,844 mph | 43,201 km/hr *Created a 200 kiloton explosion *Overlord form matches Super Sonic *Conquered the Eggman Empire *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Blocked Chaos Spear & ESP *Competed in the Olympics Alternate Forms *Titan **Over 40 feet tall *Neo **Can shapeshift & fire lightning *Metal Madness **Missiles, flamethrowers, regeneration *Metal Overlord **Flight, crystal projectiles **Can lift & throw airships Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Metal Sonic * Gender: None (is a Robot), but is referred to as Male. * Type: Robotic Hedgehog * The Ultimate Creation of Eggman, designed to be better than and surpass Sonic the Hedgehog in every way. Described to be a complete success by Wiz. Physical Abilities and Weaponry * Can fly at least Mac 5 and sometimes depicted as significantly faster than Sonic. * Most, if not all of Sonic's abilities * Black Shield * Chest Laser * Scanning and Copying *Can recharge his energy; allowing Metal to have unlimited stamina. https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=2m2s Transformations * Neo Metal Sonic ** Unlocked by copying Chaos' power. ** Can shapeshift and turn into a puddle. ** Not much is known about this form as it never fought in battle. * Metal Madness ** Unlocked by copying the powers of Team Sonic, Dark, Rose and Chaotix while as Neo Metal Sonic. ** Held it's ground against Team Dark, Rose and Chaotix at the same time. ** Can make himself immune to certain attacks; then alter his immunities even in-battle. He cannot combine all his immunities together however. ** Can fire multiple missiles at once. ** Can fire missiles that imprison foes in a forcefield. ** Flamethrower arm. ** Laser beams and blasts from mouth. * Metal Overlord ** Metal Madness' flying/true form. ** Has all the abilities of Metal Madness ** Immune to all damage except for Team Super Sonic's Team Blast. ** Can throw battleships with ease. ** Chaos Control can freeze time for several seconds. Feats * Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0: which is supposed to be an improved version of Metal Sonic. * Leveled a large portion of Eggman's flagship. * Shrugged of hits from the powerhouse Knuckles https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=15s Weaknesses * Reckless with his energy attacks. Prone to overloading himself or running out of energy https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=1m14s. * Has frequently been defeated by Sonic despite Metal's superior abilities. ** Even his giant or monstrous forms have been defeated by the Freedom Fighters. * Sonic's psychic link allows him to predict Metal's attacks and vise versa. 'Strange isn't it?' Category:Sonic characters Category:Robots Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Video Game Mini Bosses Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Psychic Users